makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Stocking Rose vs. John/Orochi
Orochi appears as the final boss of Arcade Mode in Stocking Rose Vs. John and also an unlockable hidden character. He can be unlocked by completing Arcade Mode with every single starters. Background Story Opening A flashback occurs of Orochi possessing Chris' body to wipe out the humanity from existance for sealing him 1800 years ago, as he tries to kill Kyo and ect, however, he was sealed by the three treasures. As the years went by, Frieza, the surviving member of Minion's Army steals the three treasures to brake the seal and free Orochi, but he was tragically killed from him by stealing his life force and crushes it. As Orochi finally freed once again, he partecipate the tournament to claim victory. Death Orochi is seen lied on the ground speaking his lasts words "You mortals, how could i been defeated?", his eyes turns into cat-like as he lifted from air before dissapears in a form of red-crimson light. Ending Orochi, defeating 2000 of opponents finally claims his victory, as he turns the world into nothingness, wipes out every humans (including angels) and destroyes countless of cities. Many years later, he builded his own empire with countless of japanese demons as his minions and slaves humans ressurected as japanese zombies to build new cities, he even kills Trigon, God and Satan themselfs as he became the new god of Heaven and Hell, which fused together to create a new paradise for him. Movelist Special Moves *Harae: Orochi casts a mote of bluish-white light forward that creates a void rift as it travels. It is not strictly a projectile, as indicated by the fact that it does not disappear on hitting a foe. *Utsushi Iwai: Orochi juts a hand forward (Light and medium) or upwards (Heavy). If its opponent hits with a physical attack where Orochi is gesturing, it counterattacks by generating a shield of energy that shatters and damages them. Light and Medium defends against mid attacks, while Heavy defends against specials, supers, aerial and high attacks. *Tadasu: Orochi creates a momentary rift in front of itself. If hit by a projectile, the rift will swallow it and disgorge a bolt of violet fire in retaliation. The Tadasu bolt does little damage on its own, but will juggle a hit opponent. *Honoo Sosori: Remote attack, Orochi summons a pillar of bluish-white energy to strike down from the sky. The button used determines how far away the pillar appears. *Ukei: Orochi does an overhead kick that leaves a trail of cutting blue energy in a fashion of Rugal Bernstein's Genocide Cutter. Super Moves *Marukare: Orochi raises its hands upward and calls forth a storm of deathly white energy from the skies to attack the entire screen. Hyper Attack *Oomiwa: Orochi glows with pale blue energy while making the entire area flicker with white energy. During this time, the opponent will be pulled towards Orochi until Oomiwa wears off. If the enemy gets too close, Orochi will stab them with its hand and pull out a piece of their life force, in the form of a bluish white orb. It will then crush the orb, inflicting severe damage as the victim is blasted away. Misc. Intro *Orochi Chris lies down as he transform into Orochi and says "You will be exctinted". Taunt *Orochi crosses his arms saying "Death should succumb you". Victory *Orochi moves his arms slowly like a circle in a waving motion while chuckles. Win Quotes *"Listen carefully, pitful children....Anihilation is approaching!" Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Stocking Rose vs. John Category:Unlockable